parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of Michael Jackson Moonwalker
'' Blake Foster's Adventures of Michael Jackson Moonwalker'' is another upcoming Blake Foster crossover film planned to be made by TheCartoonMan12. It is unknown when the film will be made. Segments "Man in the Mirror" The first segment of Moonwalker is a live performance of "Man in the Mirror". It also features a montage of TheCartoonMan12 clips of children in Africa, Martin Luther King Jr., Mother Teresa, Mahatma Gandhi, John Lennon, and all the other historical figures. "Retrospective" A short biographical film about Jackson, covering the early years from the Jackson 5, Kidsongs, The Brady Bunch and the others until the Bad World Tour. Excerpts of the following songs are played: * "Music and Me" * "I Want You Back" * "ABC" * "Sunshine Day" * "The Love You Save" * "2-4-6-8" * "Who's Lovin You" * "Ben" * "Dancing Machine" * "Blame It On The Boogie" * "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" * "Rock with You" * "Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough" * "Can You Feel It" * "Human Nature" * "Beat It" * "Thriller" * "Billie Jean" * "State of Shock" * "We Are the World" * "The Way You Make Me Feel" * "Dirty Diana" * and lots more! "Badder (TheCartoonMan12 crossover)" A parody of the music video for Bad's title song, featuring Blake Foster, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Dennis Mitchell, Bloom, The characters of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, the rest of the characters and children filling the roles of various people from the original clip.The video stars Brandon Quintin Adams, who would later star in The Mighty Ducks, as the young Michael Jackson. It also featured Jermaine La Jaune Jackson, Jr. (Michael's nephew) and a young Nikki Cox, who later starred in Unhappily Ever After and Las Vegas. The singing group The Boys appeared as background dancers. Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog co-writer Maurissa Tancharoen, as well as future R&B star Bilal Oliver, are also featured in this segment with Kids World's Adventures Series. "Speed Demon (TheCartoonMan12 crossover)" The fourth segment begins with the "Badder" short film transitioning into the second short film, "Speed Demon", directed by Claymation innovator Will Vinton. A portion of the clip is set to Jackson's song "Speed Demon".After filming "Badder", Little Michael and his bodyguards (also young kids) are leaving the set and walk through a cloud of smoke and come out as their regular age. A boy and his grandmother spot Blake Foster, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Dennis Mitchell, Bloom, The characters of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Michael, the rest of their friends and prompts the other tourists to get off the bus and chase him for an autograph. In an attempt to avoid the overzealous fans (even The Noid) and some gunslingers (after stumbling upon the filming of a Western directed by Steven Spielberg), Jackson soon disguises himself as a rabbit named Spike, but ends up taunting the fans into chasing him once they realize it's him. During the chase, he morphs into other celebrities, namely Sylvester Stallone, Tina Turner and Pee-Wee Herman. After a long chase, the fans are finally pulled over by a cop and are arrested. After finally losing the fans, he pulls over in a canyon and removes the costume, which comes to life and challenges him to a dance-off. In the end, a traffic cop tells him he is in a "No Dancing Zone", and when Michael turns to point to the rabbit, he sees that the rabbit has disappeared. The cop then sarcastically asks for Michael's autograph (as opposed to "signature") on the ticket. Just as Michael is preparing to leave, the rabbit's head materializes in a nearby rocky crag, who then nods to him and smiles with Kids World's Adventures Series. "Leave Me Alone" The fifth segment of the film is the animated music video for the song "Leave Me Alone", focusing on media interest in Jackson's personal life, because he had felt that people wouldn't leave him alone. It compares Michael Jackson's life to an amusement park. His beloved then-pet chimp Bubbles makes a cameo appearance as Jackson is seen picking him up and riding with him in his roller coaster car. "Smooth Criminal (TheCartoonMan12 crossover)" The segment begins with Blake Foster, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Dennis Mitchell, Bloom, The gang of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, three homeless children and the the rest of the gang sneaking through a big city to see their friend Michael walk out of his apartment. As Michael stands in front of the door, he gazes at the night sky before he is attacked by mobsters with machine guns. The film then backtracks to show Michael and the children playing in a meadow in happier times. Their dog Skipper runs away, and as Michael and Katie look for him, they uncover the cottage of Dr. Big. Dr. Big is a drug-dealing warlock with a disciplined private army of soldiers at his command, he wants to get the entire population of Earth addicted to drugs, starting with children. He likes to eat nuts and leaves nutshells wherever he goes, He is obsessed with spiders, as displayed by their abundance at the entrance to his lair, and by the way he called his operation "bugs and drugs". He also has them engulfing a model globe when making a speech about his burgeoning drug empire. They signify the spread of his proposed control of the world via drug dealing. Further, all his henchmen sport a spider crest on their uniforms. Katie screams when she sees a spider, and Mr. Big discovers them spying on his operation.The story returns to the shooting in front of Michael's store. Unknown to the gangsters, Michael has a "lucky star", and using it, he escaped the gunfire. Upon realizing that Michael has escaped again, Mr. Big orders his henchmen to track him down with dogs. He is eventually cornered in an alley, where he uses his lucky star again to turn into a sportscar (the 1970 Lancia Stratos HF Zero prototype) that mows down several of Mr. Big's henchmen. Michael is pursued through the city streets until he loses the henchmen. Meanwhile, the children scout out Club 30's, where Michael had told them to meet him, and find only an abandoned and haunted nightclub. As Michael arrives, Katie sees a silhouette of him turning back from a car into himself. The door of the club opens with a gust of wind, and Michael walks in to find it filled with zoot suiters and swing dancers. Blake Foster, Pooh, Littlfoot, Alex, Michelle, Tina, and the rest of the children gather outside a window of the club and watch Michael dance to "Smooth Criminal". The song used in the film is much longer than the album release, with several lyrics that clarify the story. There is also an interlude wherein Jackson joins the other dancers in a modern interpretive dance. At the climax of the song, Mr. Big lays siege to the club and kidnaps Katie. Michael follows them back to Big's lair and ends up surrounded by his henchmen. Mr. Big appears and taunts Michael by threatening to inject Katie with highly addictive narcotics. Katie breaks free for a moment, but Mr. Big grabs her again and starts kicking Michael. As Mr. Big stands over Michael and orders his henchmen to kill him and Katie, Michael looks up and sees his lucky star. He transforms into a giant robot and kills all of Mr. Big's soldiers, then turns into a spaceship. Mr. Big gets into a large hillside-mounted energy cannon, firing on the spaceship into a nearby ravine. Blake Foster, Pooh, Ash, Benny J. Ross and the rest of their children are his next target, but the spaceship returns from the ravine just in time to fire a beam in the cannon with Mr. Big inside, killing him. Ryan, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Alex, Michelle, Stan, Benny J. Ross and all of the children watch the ship fly into the night sky with shower of light. Note: A 4:36 suite of Bruce Broughton's score for this segment (Broughton also wrote the underscore for "Speed Demon") was recorded by Erich Kunzel and the Cincinnati Pops for the album Fantastic Journey, representing the only (officially) released music from this film by an artist other than Michael Jackson, although bootlegs are available of the score. "Come Together (TheCartoonMan12 crossover)" In the conclusion to "Smooth Criminal", Sean, Katie and Zeke return to the city, believing that Michael is gone forever. As the boys talk about Michael, Katie walks away crying and clutching a paper star. As she sits in a corner wishing for him to come back, the paper star flies out of her hand and Michael walks out of the night fog. He takes them to Club 30's, where they find that the club has turned into the backstage area of a concert. Michael's stage crew return the children's missing dog and then escort Michael onto the stage where he performs a cover of The Beatles song "Come Together" with Blake Foster, Pooh, Ash, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Littlefoot, Alex, Michelle, Stan, Benny J. Ross, the children and the rest of the characters watching and cheering him on from backstage. Jackson's version of the song wasn't officially released until 1995 when it appeared on the album History: Past, Present and Future, Book I. "Closing credits (TheCartoonMan12 crossover)" During the closing credits, two more segments are shown. The first has Ladysmith Black Mambazo performing "The Moon is Walking" in Club 30's amidst behind-the-scenes clips with Kids World's Adventures of Michael Jackson Moonwalker. The second is the four-minute version of the "Smooth Criminal" music video with Blake Foster's Adventures of Michael Jackson Moonwalker. Trivia * Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, July, Kate, Tessie, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Casper, Wendy, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Marissa, Linus, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Petey, Dennis The Menace & Friends, Ryan & The Kids World Gang, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Earl and his Family, Larry David and his Friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Tai, Agumon, and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery Immagine_moonwalker_4754.jpg Immagine_moonwalker_4755.jpg 7045_0_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4756.jpg 7045_1_screenshot.png Alvin-vfas-06.jpg Tumblr_mkyssvAI621sndb1ko1_1280.gif Immagine_moonwalker_4757.png MJTFBB&TC.png SX522.jpg Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Michael_Jackson_Moonwalker_(crossover)_1.jpg 7045_2_screenshot.png Hqdefault_(1)_badder_2.jpg Hqdefault_(1)_badder.jpg HMTphI20wn.png 1152576703_moonwalker_51.jpg rgabqygmqhtji7n6tuyv.png 4 1.jpg Maxresdefault_Badder.jpg Who's_Bad.png Maxresdefault_Babber 2.jpg Michael.Jackson_Badder_&_Speed_Demon.jpg Maxresdefault_Bader 3.jpg Immagine_moonwalker_4758.jpg Moonwalker-michael-jackson-12449239-1381-889.jpg SD.png Immagine_moonwalker_4759.jpg 7045_3_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4760.jpg 7045_4_screenshot.png U87jo5jat9Z6UVkL50IKSBQFiCl.jpg Immagine_moonwalker_4762.jpg 1michael1.jpg Immagine_moonwalker_4763.jpg 7045_5_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4764.jpg Moonwalker-michael-jackson-13132576-1600-1068.jpg MICHAEL-MOONWALKER-michael-jackson-27633464-1572-886.jpg Screenshot5039.jpg 7045_6_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4765.jpg 7045_7_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4766.jpg 7045_8_screenshot.png Michael_jackson_-_smooth_criminal_moonwalker_version_best_qualit.jpg 3211_1.jpg 7045_9_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4767.jpg Kelley_-_screenshot_1.jpg Hqdefault_123435t4.jpg Kelley_-_screenshot_2.jpg Moonwalker2.jpg Kelley_-_screenshot_3.jpg 7045_10_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4768.jpg 7045_11_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4769.jpg Immagine_moonwalker_4770.jpg 341002.1.jpg Fhd988MKR_Kellie_Parker_009.jpg 1723414,6yuwvvUzzTyarDYfSSiAJ74WK5h8SmJ14QgdQcgjxUg9XFBzVwqcUXsds9NSYsDNY3ruOmmqefLhVA86hafmjQ .jpg 7045_12_screenshot.png Immagine_moonwalker_4771.jpg Moonwalker1.jpg Immagine_moonwalker_4772.jpg 7045_13_screenshot.png 7045_14_screenshot.png Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adevntures Series Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube